In response to RFA AI-00-015, the New Jersey Pediatric AIDS Consortium (NJ-PAC) is submitting this application to continue participation as a Pediatric AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (PACTU) affiliated with the Coordinating and Operations Center (CORC), led by Dr. Stephen Spector, to advance the research agenda of the PACTG. NJ-PAC investigators and resources offer a combination of experienced leadership, scientific contributions, and an extensive patient base in the context of a strong clinical infrastructure. Through this collaboration, NJ-PAC?s obstetrical, pediatric, and adolescent investigators will continue to enroll pregnant women, infants, children and adolescents into high priority Phase I, II and III clinical trials, with co-enrollment of these patients into long term outcome studies. This application details comprehensive plans that address all aspects of the future PACTG research agenda: Perinatal, Primary Therapy, Adolescence, Complications of HIV, and Immunology/Immune-Based Therapy. In addition, NJ-PAC and its investigators are active collaborators with national and international groups. The experience and contributions of our NJ-PAC investigators during the last four-year funding cycle and the large, diverse HIV-infected populations within the NJ-PAC service area, position NJ-PAC as a critical unit for the future success of the PACTG research agenda.